My knight
by pmpatg
Summary: A promise sealed with a kiss. But not even the great England can fulfill it, even if he did the promise himself. Surprise pairing, because people won't read it otherwise


"England-san, how do you read this word?"

Arthur looked up from his piles of books he was holding. He stood up from the floor and walked over to Japan, who was sitting on the edge of the room, looking towards his ancient garden. He sat beside Japan and looked into the book.

"It says 'knight'. It's a difficult word." He said, laughing slightly at Japan's level of English. He had asked him to teach him the language since the start of their alliance, and he sure seemed to be learning quickly.

"Knight?" asked Japan, "Do you mean like when the sun goes down?"

Arthur smile internally. His fellow nation was so adorable sometimes.

"No, I mean like those in those stories I've told you about. The one who kills the bad person and always saves the princess."

"I understand…" he said slowly.

"They are almost always the heroes of the story," continued Arthur," and after saving the princess, they fall in love most of the time."

"England-san, is this what you raise your youth with?" Said Japan seriously. "With an idea like that?"

Arthur grabbed Kiku's hand and brought it to his lips; he opened one eye, enjoying the sight of the other nation blushing fully.

"No, "he said plainly, "it is to raise the children with the idea of a knight in shining armor. For girls, knowing that someday he will arrive, and for boys, getting the idea of being a gentleman, but still being powerful."

"Ah." Said Kiku, not trusting himself to say more. Arthur just brought down both their hands, not letting go of Kiku's, and sat close to him. Kiku tried to move away, but Arthur put his other hand around his waist, preventing him from moving. He could tell that he was uncomfortable with the position, but he wanted Kiku to listen to him, and pay attention to him, and only him, if only for a minute.

"Also the knight in shining armor belief is quite romantic on my land. The idea that someone might one day come and save you from evil; or the idea that someone out there is waiting for you." Arthur whispered in Kiku's ear, noticing how he seemed to blush harder and looked down at their intertwined hands.

"England-san is like a knight," said Kiku simply. "Like a knight in shining armor."

Arthur smirked and rested his head on top of Kiku's. "I guess," he said, "and now you can always know I'll be there to rescue you."

"England-san, please stop saying such embarrassing things."

Arthur chuckled slightly and rubbed Kiku's arm with his arm he still had around Kiku. "Then how about you keep reading that book then? You still have a lot to go until you learn English properly."

Arthur kissed Kiku quickly, and said, "I promise I'll be your knight always."

-^-^-^-^-^-

Life just wasn't the same.

What had happened to that country he once was? That person who always stood proudly? The honor he once had because he was fighting? Shouldn't he be standing victorious right now, instead of lying on the floor, holding on for dear life, gasping and unable to do anything bout his bleeding stomach? Kiku bit back the tears, and endured the pain.

One bomb. One bomb was all it took to kill so many, to make such an impact. One bomb that almost made Kiku run screaming to stop, to quit fighting this war, to give up.

Almost being the key word. He still was too proud to end this. His people could recover from this one bomb, and they would fight harder this time.

This tough made Kiku stand again, and to make his eyes shine with fire again. That is, until the second wave of pain crashed trough him, exactly like the first one.

Japan never heard his own screams, but his throat was dry, and his breathing was ragged, telling him enough.

He felt like he would die if this continued. He wasn't the one to give up so soon, but he was filled with so much pain, that his mind was the only thing still keeping him there.

He remembered, first of all, of warm summer days, spending time learning a language next to a warm body, a ringing laughter, and that smile that haunted Kiku's dreams, but still made them so sweet. He wouldn't let anyone know about this, but he wished so much right now to be cradled back in those arms that gave so much protection.

"England-san," his voice was unknown to himself, but he kept speaking anyways," you said that you would be my knight in shining armor. You promised you would protect me. Was that all a lie? The same and when you told me when you loved me. Wasn't it," he felt something wet move against his cheeks, and Kiku closed his eyes, letting the tears fall freely, and the last word come out before he fainted," Arthur."


End file.
